Knights of Old
by Kai Shinorama
Summary: This is a story about two goddess, one of light and one of darkness, ages ago they fought one another in a battle for the world, the two sisters not wanting to back down. Now the battle continues, who will win, good or evil.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Knights of Old

Chapter One

The sky was black, blacker then anything ever seen before, the sky lit up like a light in the room during the night when all were asleep. Lightning coursed through the sky ripping it here and there, never striking in the same place again. Off in the distance animals took to the trees and the floor of the forest in fear of what was to come. Little did they know that a battle was taking place deep within their homelands.

In the dead of night a flash of light began to take place but was this light or was it something else. Over and over these flashes took place and soon into view came two knights, one in complete black armor the other in a white armor. The black knighted armor looked bigger and more powerful than the white one. The White Knights armor looked small but fast and powerful as well, but in there clashing of their swords both were in a dead lock for power neither of them holding back, nor where they bending to the will of the other.

"You can't win here, in this area my power gross more and more each time you strike my sword boy." A voice almost like a computer came out to meet the ears of the White Knight, as the Black Knight spoke to him. He brought his sword straight down only to meet the White Knights sword at half way. The White Knight pushed away the sword and moved back from him.

"It is true that you are powerful here in this realm but light always find a way into darkness, and therefore my friend I can fight you to the ends of this word." Both men rushed each other, both looking to deal the final blow. Their swords clashed sending a burst of light and energy flowing from them lighting up the area they did battle. Both of them held their swords out neither of them turning to face the other, both awaited the long pause. It seemed almost months, years even as they stood there not moving, then finally the White Knight dropped to his knee only to be followed by the Black Knight doing the same.

"It seems that neither of us will make it out alive… and if that happens what will we do then, shall we do battle in the realm of the gods?" The Black Knight spoke as he held himself up with his sword.

"It would seem that way… but know this; I will not fall here that easy here and now I will fight you and I will win for the sake of the world this battle will not be the last." The White Knight said as he turned now to face the Black Knight, "Sages light send me your power let my enemy be engulfed in your eternal radiance!" He spoke the words of old and soon an orb of light began to grow in the palm of his hand as he lifted it high into the air.

"So you would dare to try this, so be it." The Black Knight spoke as he then stood up and face him as well, "Darkness, spread your terror to the ends of the world, let my enemies know fear and rip them to bones and ash!" A black orb soon began to form in his hand as each of them looked at the other.

"This is the end!" Both spoke as each one let the magic flow through them and attacked their enemy.

There was a burst of light and darkness as the two spells clashed with one another, it made the sky turn greyer then before as thunder and lightning began to rage out more so then before. The animals there took flight and foot to escape the oncoming attack before it took their lives as well. The sudden attack stopped just as quickly as it began with both men gone from it, there stood only ash and tender from the attacks that once took place.

Chapter Two

From the earth below people watched as the orb of darkness that had once filled them with fear began to vanish, and soon they could see falling from the sky a white light that landed not far from a group of travelers. At the same moment a black light could be seen vanishing over the mountains to the south which lead to the volcanic plains, what it was the people dared not ask or what to know for to travel in there would mean death certain.

"Do you think… that he made it?" A young girl's voice called out as she looked to a man who held a staff. He pushed his glasses up and then looked to the field where the white light crashed.

"Well only one way to find out." The man said as he looked at her and both took off in the direction of the crash.

Upon reaching it they looked everywhere for their friend, the girl looking further out then the man beside her. "There he is over there." The man said now seeing the White Knight walking toward them his armor still intact but he was beaten badly.

"What became of the Black Knight Sir?" The man with the glasses asked.

"I don't know Leon, after we attacked each other it seemed that fate dealed us a draw and now it seems he is gone. Come we ride home, we could all use a good rest." The White Knight spoke as he put his sword away now and allowed his friends to help him.

"Master Van, do you think he will return again?" Spoke the girl as she looked up at him.

"Yes Zelliea I think he will and when he does we must be ready for him at all cost." Van looked up to the sky, 'At least the sky is bright and blue again.' He thought to himself as they began to make their way back to the small village.

It seemed as if he had slept for days on end, and finally Van woke up to see Zelliea cooking the girl was well into the years of 20 but yet she was still the youngest of the three. Small and meek she was still a great fighter none the less. As for the man with the glasses he was called Leon, a sage of old, his magic could do wonders for people in need and his kind heart also helped to make him fames among those that looked for hope.

"Ahh so you finally choose to wake after all." Spoke Leon as he turned away from the tomb he was reading. "We thought you would sleep for days on end and then some more." He joked as he set the book down.

"Leon how long was I out?" Van asked as he could see it was still morning where they were at.

"Four days. And that is including dragging you into this inn as well, you passed out half way to the village, we thought it best not to wake you Sir." Leon spoke as he again pushed his glasses center of his face.

"Yes Sir it is true we lifted you over here, even some of the villagers helped out as well, to make sure you were ok." Zelliea spoke now as she turned from the stove. "We are all just glad you made it my Lord." She spoke again turning now to the dish that was yet to be made.

"Thank you both of you, and please thank the villagers for me as well, I think I will rest some more." Van said as he closed his eyes, 'What did he mean, when he said that we are eternal and this fight has been fought before.' Van thought to himself as his mind wondered over the last words he heard from the Black Knight before they were pushed out of the dark realm.

Heat built up and only grew more and more, as the fires of hell, from the volcanic plains leaped out to catch any who were naive enough to come to close. The smell of burning ash and flesh was all around and the bones of humans and monsters alive could be seen, only those who were well adapt to travel here could make such a journey but for those not prepared they suffered a fate worse than death. A black hand punched through the ash and dirt from which it was buried. As the Black Knight soon came up and pulled himself slowly out from the grave, he turned slowly to hear a voice he knew all too well.

"My Lord we are here at your will, and it seems that the White Knight yet lives this battle is going on to long my Lord we must find a way to end it." The creepy voice of a man that looked as if he was going to fall apart spoke, as he flesh barely held on to his skin, he was a skeleton necromancer and his ways were that of old and of darkness its self.

Another voice soon followed his but this one more of a female voice, "My Lord I think it best that you rest before we continue this fight, Rev knows only to deal death, but for you my Lord you are the world to us both, I can't let you die not until you are standing at the top." The woman who wore clothing like that of a ninja spoke her soft skin coming close to his armor as she stood by him.

"Rouge I want you to find them, and report back to me. I want to know when it will begin." The Black Knight spoke as he turned to Rev. "Build my army back, and this time build it stronger than before, find new ways if you must but do not fail me Rev." He spoke his armors eyes ripping into the old man.

"Yes my Lord Raijion it will be done at once." Both spoke as the vanished into the darkness around them.

"The time for darkness is at hand, know this White Knight you will never beat me again."


	2. Chapters 3,4, and 5

Chapter 3

Van woke up finally from his long rest as he looked around he saw his armor lying by his side against the bed he slept on. His blue eyes looking over it as if it were a curse, which to him it was, ever since the armor was passed down to him, it was battle after battle to save people he didn't not know of at all. Day after day looking for his eternal rival only to face off against him and then meet him again. "What did you mean Black Knight when you said we were eternal and that we have fought before?" Van spoke to himself, seeing as Zelliea and Leon both had left. He guessed that they had left to get supplies or to help the villagers with something. Still the question haunted him, could he mean that they were reincarnated and would continue to be forever.

It was something he didn't want to go on, it only meant that their battle would continue and more people would be hurt over and over by a meaningless battle that should have never taken place. "Why Raijion why the hell did you leave the courts!" He said as he slammed his fist into the bed. "Dam you... dam you... I can't believe that you would do such a thing; we both swore that we would protect the King, protect the court and protect the people. So why? Why did you leave you bastard!" He cursed under his breath again for getting worked up from this. Van turned to see Zelliea come into the door now and place some supplies down on the table.

"I hope this will be enough my Lord, it is what the people of this village offered us before we set out on your journey today, they have been so kind, even if this is a poor land they still find happiness here my Lord." She spoke as she came closer to him and sat down next to him. "Is something troubling you my Lord?" She spoke to Van as she placed her hand upon his back and tilted her head to look into his face.

"Its… it's the Black Knight, our friend Raijion, why did he leave us I can't understand why Zelliea, and stop calling me Lord, we are still friends whether or not I'm royal or just a low class, it doesn't matter the three of us grew up together, so why? Why would he leave us like that and then turn against the very teachings that we took together?" Van spoke as he made a fist with his left hand, only to have it let go as Zelliea placed her hand on his.

"Van it's not your fault he choose his path and we choose ours, in the end he didn't believe in the peace we want to bring to the world, he would rather destroy it then see it built. He might have been our friend then but now it's different, we must stop him before any harm comes to the people or the Kingdom." She spoke her soft words coming to his ears like hymns from the gods themselves.

They both looked up as Leon came in and placed more supplies next to the one that Zelliea had placed at the table, "You know… you two could come and help instead of sitting there letting the eldest work until he dies…" Leon said with a grin as he placed the last item down.

"I'm sorry Leon it's just that fighting against a friend has become harder and harder. And I don't know what I should do anymore, we fight Raijion time and time again and people get hurt, but he never sees that and continues with his path of destruction and chaos. What am I suppose to do forget him and kill him as though none of our friendship meant anything at all?"

"SHUT UP!!" Leon spoke out loud now and he was angry, "Shut up now Lord or not I'm still your friend, and he is still yours, but he choose this path and he must pay for that path, but never forget this, in the end all the time you three spent together that was not meaningless, I showed you all what I learned over my years I would have thought that you would have at least listen to this lesson years ago! That is weak and selfish of you to do so and to take it in that manner as well." Leon then paused as he turned away from Van the very idea that he would throw all they went through away for nothing more than revenge or hate.

Van got up and walked over to him as he did he placed his hand on Leon's shoulder, "Thanks Leon, I will never forget this lesson ever again, what would I do without you my old master." Van said as he smiled and walked over to his armor and began putting it on.

"You would probably get stuck trying to put your own armor on and then forget which way to hold your weapon…" He spoke with a smirk to him now as the all began to laugh soon after.

The day was now coming to a new start as they now packed their supplies and began to set off from the village and made their way into the woods that lay ahead of them now. The sun was beginning to shine brighter and brighter letting all who were awake know that the time for working was now and time it was for the all three of them. As they made their way through the woods they could see people working hard building new homes, selling goods, the people here were out of the reach of the war that was going on. They were free from that death that came on swift wings. Van felt a bit jealous of the kids he saw playing, they were free to be with their friends at this time, a place where war had not brought death or chaos to them, this is what he was fighting for, to protect this peace that they enjoyed.

Van looked over to Zelliea as she was smiling at the kids as they played she laughed at continued on waving to them as she passed by to let them know they were safe where they were at. "My Lord do you think that there will ever be a time of peace like this, I mean this war is only proof that people who want power prey on the weak and take what they want as if they own it all, the world, the people, their very lives." She spoke as one of the children dropped the ball in front of her and ran over to pick it up. She handed him the ball and patted him on his head as he left to rejoin his friends.

"I'm not sure, but I know this Zelliea, Leon, I will not stop until I have beaten him and this all ends at the end of my blade! I will stop this madness and end the chaos that he builds, we will meet him at every battle and beat every monster he brings and then in the end he will fall." Van spoke as they continued on their next destination was Adaraam a city that was said attacked by a monster of great power and the people their suffered a great deal day to day as the monster came to find its prey to feed. It would be a long journey indeed but it was one he was going to take no matter the cost.

Chapter 4

Raijion come up to his castle that was now build there in the volcanic mountains, as he looked upon the grand army that was now being crafted by Rev. "It's going according to plan my Lord soon the army will be ready this time stronger than ever before." He spoke as he looked out the window with him at his own creation.

"It had better be. My time here is not as long as planned the White Knight now moves in and takes down the monsters set to destroy the cities even as we speak not knowing of what he is doing."

"Then why not just tell him my Lord, if you let him know the truth of their beloved Kingdom maybe they would turn to us and even join us." The undead sage said as he moved to look at his leader. His bones making cracking sounds as he flesh barely hung to his bones, showing only a little of what was once a man of great power and wisdom. He was now a creature of the darkness following only Raijion's rules and only him did he follow.

"My Lord I have returned, with bad new I'm afraid to say, it seems that the White Knight is going to attack Adaraam they will attack the Abyss Viper if they head there. I'm afraid they have already passed through the woods and are on their way. They should reach the temple by mid day my Lord." Rouge spoke as she landed next to him her slender body covered by a slim thief outfit that was barely enough to fit her.

"Good then summon it, it should be more than enough to slow them down. I care not about the Viper it was only meant to slow them and soon it will serve its purpose." Raijion said as he turned his black armor his red eye piercing though the helmet he had. "Rev send Demix to the tower, he will be overjoyed at the fact that Van is heading for the tower. Rouge you can go with him but make sure you stay hidden, if he needs help, then give him this." Raijion said as he pulled a crystal that was pure red with a black aura purging from the center as reaching out to take over the soul of who ever touch it. "This should give him a boost long enough to help him win the battle." Raijion tossed it to her as she got hold of it in her hands.

"My Lord Raijion what is this… is this an aura crystal? It feels so… good." Rouge spoke out as she eyed the crystal for a few moments until Rev butted in to her thoughts.

"Get your filth head out of there woman, that crystals takes over those of human minds. If you let yourself be taken by it then you are not worth being in the Masters shadow." Rev said his voice horse and seeming out of breath as he spoke, "That crystal will turn the hearts of any man or woman into a creature so evil that it makes mine look like underground experiments. They become out of control and enraged by anger and madness. And that my dear will only spell death for you…" His cold voice rang out to her ears as he spoke to her.

"Old fool there is no way in hell I would let something like this take me over, I follow my Lord no matter what." She spoke openly and boldly to the undead sage.

Raijion turned to her and then with a cold heartless stare he spoke, "Then kill yourself for me. Take your blade and run it through your chest, right through to your heart, if you are truly my loyalist servant then take your life for me." He spoke to her without even a hesitation in his speech.

"Yes my Lord if that will prove to you then so be it!" She shouted as she drew her sword flipping it her hand and aimed for her heart, she closed her eyes only briefly to let death set in but stopped when she heard the bang of a blade against her own. "Wha…" She said now opening her eyes to see Raijion's blade Dark Buster Blade blocking her own. "My Lord why did you stop my death?"

"Because now Rev sees the you are truly one with us… Is there any doubts with you now Rev?" He said as he pointed his sword to the undead sage's chest. "Is this proof enough for you or must you doubt me again? But make sure you answer me truly or it could be your last breath you take."

Rev bowed and then dropped to one knee, "Forgive me my Lord I was in the wrong to doubt you and your power. It will never happen again." He spoke as he returned to his feet.

"Good see to it, that it never does, now finish my army, Rouge you know your place, take it and be quick. Slow them down or stop them their either one doesn't matter so long as the final chapter will be ready." He spoke now placing his sword into the ground as he watched his army become one, hundreds of undead soldiers looking up to him and praising for their victory.

Van and the other finally reached the City of Adaraam there in the center of the city stood the dark tower in which the monster was said to live, plaguing the city with sickness and death. As they walked in they could see bodies of the dead who were half eaten some of them even spat out with their bone and flesh looking as if they had be hit with lava from the volcanic mountains themselves. There were bodies that had been laid to waste from sickness as well flash eaten from the inside out. Some with creatures or parasites that were now slowly eating away at them. The group had nothing to fear of the sickness nor of the tiny creatures that ate away at the bodies for going to the church and receiving a blessing from the holy goddess herself there were protected from it by the holy light. Van looked all around beginning now to doubt that there was even one person alive. Every where he looked there was nothing but death and decay. He was about to tell the other two to just leave them and head for the tower when a small boy came running out crying and scared.

"HELP ME!!" He shouted as he kept running, "Someone help me! Brother Sister help!"

"My Lord someone lives we must hurry!" Zelliea said as she bolted for the small boy. Running with lightning fast speed she finally found him, "Are you ok? What's wrong what happened to your brother and sister?" She spoke softly so not to scare him.

"The… the… the monster… its… it's going to eat them." He said as she turned around to follow the point of his small finger.

There against the wall was another boy who looked a bit older and a girl who was a foot shorter than the boy but was about the same age, both of them looking almost alike in detail. Zelliea pulled out her bow when she saw the giant viper some up to them reading itself to make its final kill of the day. As it was about to strike a arrow shot it on the back of the head. The creature let out a blood chilling cry as it crashed head first into the ground and escaped.

"It's going to come back, all of you be ready for it. You three get out of her now!" Leon said as he pulled his staff out and got read, as he did he began to cast a spell, now speaking the old words to summon up the power of the spell.

"Where is it I can't see it anywhere it can come up from any direction." Zelliea said as she looked around trying to find the next point where the creature would surface.

"Oh don't worry, it's not going to attack… at least not yet." A voice from the shadows spoke out to them from the tower that lay ahead. From the side of the wall of the tower appeared a man that looked like he was a ninja. His face covered by a mask and his body held to it the full ninja body suit. But over the body suit his chest, legs and arms were covered by steel armor which looked as if it would be heavy to hold up, but was like as he jumped down landing softly next to the wall.

"Who are you?" Leon spoke as he held his spell ready to attack at this new person who was not afraid that there was a monster on the loose.

"Why is that how you speak to people, fighters of the light and holders of the Holy Order. I'm shocked that you would speak so rude to someone that you don't even know how sad. You don't even give your names to someone how dishonorable." Demix stated with a smirk as he glanced a glare at them all.

"I am Leon 'The White Flame' Zenaheart. And I am here to destroy any and all evil that comes to this land no matter what it may be I will cleanse it like a white flame pure and holy." Leon stated as he placed his staff to the ground and took his stance.

I am Zelliea 'The Holy Phoenix' Zenaheart. Sister to Leon the White Flame, I purge the world of evil with my bow, my shot is straight and true and I will not miss, no one has escaped from me." Zelliea said as she took out her bow and placed one of her many arrows along the string mating them together now as one.

"I am the Lord and Master of the two, the Holy Goddess chosen one that will purge evil from all of the lands, I am Van 'The White Knight' Helsin and anyone who dares speak out against the goddess will feel my blade." Van said as he pulled out his Light Buster Blade and held his stance, "Now you are you and why are you here, and what do you know of the monster that is attacking?" Van said as he could feel the ground shaking from behind them as the huge viper came up to meet Leon's and Zelliea's gaze upon it.

Demix stood up straight as he then took a bow to them, "It is a honor to meet the three of you but now I must say who I am this will be fun." He said now standing straight again with a grin on his face, "This here is a Hell Viper, very few of them left in the volcanic mountains that is for sure, and he is with me, I take care of him here at this tower, as for me I'm Demix the Phantom my hidden blades rip my enemies in the dark as the cry out in fear and pain." He said now laughing as he pulled out his blades, "I fight for Master Raijion the Black Knight and he has summoned me to fight you here and kill you if I so choose so that is what I will do, I will kill you here and now, and then I will gain favor with the Master and be chosen as one of his Generals for his grand army!"

Demix laughed even harder now as he burst from his spot with lightning fast speed aiming for Van, the Hell Viper then began its attack on the other too splitting up Zelliea and Leon from each other as it burst into the ground again. Van's blade clashed with Demix's blade and when he did Demix pulled them apart and they became a duel blade, each one hooked to each other by a long chain at the hilts. He rapped one of the blades at one end of Van's blade then put the other along side of it as well as he pulled Van over his shoulder and throw him against the wall with amazing power.

"Dam where did he get all this power from, it must have been you Raijion…" Van said as he pulled himself up only to move quickly out of the way as both swords went flying at him at the same time smashing now into the tower.

"You move pretty well with all that armor but your still no match for me White Knight, looks like I will have killed you and gained the Master trust after all!" Demix said laughing under his breath as he began to look were Van was hiding at.

"He is fast but he is also ignorant which will lead to his down fall. But I must get him to talk more, the more he keeps that big mouth open the more I can stick my boot down his throat." Van spoke to himself as he got up spinning in a 360 circle he cut down one of the pillars and then spun again to kick it to his opponent who was now looking up to see it come crashing down on him. Demix spun his blades quickly cutting through the stone and knocking it away to clear his path so not to be crushed. He was then hit by Van as he came up from behind and landed a kick to his back sending him flying across the ground. As Demix rolled upon the ground she spun up and tossed himself into the air as he did he sent his blade flying at Van only to have Van block the sword and push it away. Demix then came to a soft landing on a rock nearby.

Near by Leon and Zelliea where fighting off the giant viper as it came wave after wave of attacks from the ground. Zelliea was trying to get a clear shot but the monster would only hide again and then try to get her from underneath making her move constantly over and over again. Leon was trying to take aim as well but his power worked only at long range and when no one was in the blast zone of his magic as well. But the monster kept close to Zelliea making it impossible to hit it.

"Dam this think it can't be stopped not so long as it's underground, Brother you have to try and get it to stop if even for only a moment. I can't hit it if its attacking me wave for wave." She dodged again as the creature came underneath her one more time before going back underground.

"I know sister but I can't hit him your to close and he only keeps getting closer and closer to you, I will have to try a blinding spell, or a freezing spell to hold him. Wait I know what to do, run to me as fast as you can just run!" Leon said as he began to make a chant, "Oh holy of light bring me your power let thy enemy be blind to your radiant light, send them to the abyss from which they came and make them remember your holy power!"

Leon spoke the final words as soon as the creature came at Zelliea for one final attack as she ran for her brother. Leon let the spell go and a bright orb of light burst into flames in front of the huge snake sending it into chaos. Zelliea took this chance to turn and aim.

"Goddess give me your power let this arrow purge this monster and send it into eternal damnation!" She said as she let the arrow fly into the air as it did a aura of light surround it. It hit the monster head dead center and began to split the skull into. The creature's body fell limp as its head was blown off pieces of it falling still from the clouds above them. "Brother how did you know that the flames would hit the snake and not me?" She said seeing how accurate her brother's skill had been.

"Well to tell you the truth Zelliea I didn't know that it would have been that good, I just took a aim and fired and hoped that you would have been cleared far enough from its blast." He said with a grin as he folded his arms and looked at her and began to laugh.

"Your… your horrible brother, you could have hit me you jerk!" She spoke up upset now but then turned to see the battle between Van and Demix still continuing.

"I must say that you are amazing, you have a huge amount of power and you fight like the Angel of Light the Master spoke of. Grace and power ha you two really are alike, but the Master has one thing over you, he knows of the truth and he has even greater power then you will ever imagine in your whole life. You can't stop him you hold no power and you will not win!" Demix shouted as he crouched down and pushed off the rock flying now toward Van.

Van spinning to his left dodged the first attack from the blade then quickly picking his sword up blocked the second only just moments away from it hitting him. Demix took this chance now to land behind him delivering a kick to the left side of his head sending to one knee on the ground as he rolled over Van's back Demix crouched down and then delivered a uppercut to his stomach sending Van now into the air as he came back down Demix spun and went for a roundhouse kick to the left side of the Knight, but Van reached out and took hold of his leg pushing it to the ground and balancing on one hand he spun around and delivered two kicks to Demix's right side, one to his head the other to his mid body range knocking him away.

"You are skilled as well Demix but that means nothing, if you can't beat your master then what makes you think that you will win against me. The Holy Goddess as sent me to purge the world of people like you and now that is what I will do!" Van said as he held his blade up, there was a faint glow from the blade then above it came a orb of pure white aura that began to build and manifest itself in the sky, "Behold the Holy power of the Goddess herself!" Van said as he slammed his sword to the ground sending the ball of power toward Demix.

"No I can't go like this, this can't be how it ends! I was going to be a general, fight alongside the Master I can't go not like this!" Demix said as he placed his hands up to block to the attack.

Zelliea and Leon looked on in awe as the attack was then stopped by another one just like it only this one was black in nature and held a dark aura to it. Both of them were shocked to see this happen and ran over to Van's side as the both took their stances and got ready for a battle. But to everyone's amazement it was a woman who had stopped the attack. Van looked at her for a brief moment, the close she had on seemed like there was nothing there at all, like she just put on pieces of clothing that were in strips.

"Who are you and why do you stand against the Holy Order?" Van said as he held his blade out to her.

"I'm Rouge, General to Lord Raijion and this is one of my many partners that I have stationed here on this rock." She said playing with him as she grinned at them all.

"How it that you can use such magic, there is is no one who can use that but the Black Knight himself." Van said as he got ready to fight.

"It's very simple my love, you see I have trained with the Dark Lord himself and he has shown me the true power to this magic as well as the truth behind your Order, it's all a fake and you fools have been on the wrong side. But no matter, Demix take this, the Master says it will make you a new man, and you will be more powerful too dear." She coiled her arms around him as she placed one against his stomach and then stabbed the crystal into his heart pushing it into his chest as he let out a blood cry scream.

"What the hell is this… its… its ripping me apart make it stop! Make it stop!" Demix cried out in pain as he began to change. His sword began to take part in his body his hand becoming the blades as his skin turned black and began to give off a dark aura. His eyes, face, mouth, hair all of it gone leaving no face at all, nothing to show that he was human at all.

"What in the name of the goddess is that!?" Leon said as he could see the monster now walking toward them.

The man that they were once fighting now looked like a knight of shadows with black wings forming from his spine as it came closer and closer it let out a cry that was piercing to the ears as it pulled out the duel blades that Demix once had this time the blades where glowing with a dark aura about them.

"Oh this is fun it seems that crystal really does take you over and turns you into a blood raging monster!" Rouge said as she began to laugh at them all. "Well its time that I head out now dears, don't let this be the end of you White Knight. My Masters doesn't want you to die just yet, we still have plenty of games to have fun with." She said winking at him then she placed her lips to her hands as she blew a soft kiss waving good bye as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

"What the hell is that thing, it's powerful in the dark arts. Yet it's a monster none the less, we can't let our guard down just yet we must find a way to beat it." Leon said as he mind raced to find out what this creature was.

The creature closed in what was once a enemy of the battle now became a monster they knew nothing about. As the new Demix closed in the group found themselves backing away slowly. Leon was getting upset there had to be something from the old text about these monsters. Something from the history that told of them and how to beat them. Then he remembered the chant of the goddess herself. She had foretold of monsters like these coming to the world someday, and now it was that time. The way to beat them was to bring them to the everlasting light but first they would have to weaken the creature with attacks consisting of light magic.

"My Lord I remember the goddess spoke of these creatures, we have to focus on light magic to deal damage to it. Then you my Lord must finish it with the holy light of the goddess. The only other way is to hit it with the holy light of the goddess but then…" Leon stopped for a moment.

"Tell me Leon we don't have time to wait!" Van said as he looked back at him.

"You can't fight after, you will be left defenseless which means that Zelliea and myself will have to take it down, but if the enemy attacks you that's more trouble than it's worth. So let's go with the first plan no need to risk lives at all." Leon spoke as he got ready as the creature moved in for the attacks.

Chapter 5

As the demonic Demix now went on the attack Van moved in to block him only to find himself being pushed back now even with the holy sword helping him. He found it hard to try to fight back now that Demix was hammering against his blade with both of his duel blades. Van finally found a opening and calling upon the power of his blade it began to glow with the aura of light as he landed a blow across the creature's stomach sending it flying backwards in pain. Zelliea then ran up and Van crouched down to one knee as she jumped up landing on his left shoulder and then jumping off of him she aimed carefully as she placed two well shot arrows into the demon Demix chest both exploding with a light aura as well causing the creature more pain as it let out a blood thirsty cry at them.

The demonic Demix then went in for the attack heading straight for Van, Zelliea came down on top of Van's sword as he spun around with her on it giving her more velocity now into her attack he shot her like a bullet toward him, she spun around mid air flight and grabbed the creatures shoulders and landing on her feet she pulled with all her might and flipped him sending him now flying into the wall crashing down now to the ground. Leon took this time now to deal the final blow to weaken the monster for good so Van could finish this madness. Letting out a chant he lifted his hand into the air creating a ball of pure light then unleashing it, the aura slammed hard into the creature now making it fall to its knees.

"My Lord it's your turn finish this off and be done with it send it to the abyss! Remember it is no longer our enemy now, his soul is lost." Leon spoke to Van now falling to one knee. He had used up a lot of his magic to create that spell and now it was all up to Van.

"All right here I go! Demix this is the end for you!" Van said as he held his sword up, the sword itself began to glow with a aura of light around it. Van slammed the sword into the ground behind him as he took off running, dragging the sword along the ground and ripping apart the ground he came to the point where he spun around and stroke his blade meeting the waste of the demon Demix cutting him now in half. The demon Demix now cried out in pain as flashes of light began to produce from him as the shadow exploded now leaving only Demix there.

"You… you are good… White Knight. I can't believe you would save me even after… I… I became that… but it doesn't look like… I will get to be… a general for my Master." Demix said as he held his gut blood flowing from it as his life began to slow and come to a stop.

"No your Master will never get to see your real skills, you were a great fighter even if you were my enemy. If only we could have met under different time Demix, you could have made a great rival." Van spoke to him not looking at him as she spun his sword behind him and then placed it on his back.

"Ya… to bad that we had to meet like this, I would have liked to fight you… with all… my…" His voice fell as his body then fell limp and his eyes closing as he fell to the ground. His life's liquid slowly returning to the earth from which it came.

Van could only look away again his friend had forced someone to fight for his own gain, again this has come to a death of a innocent who had nothing to do with their fight at all. He held his hand in a clinched fist as he looked away not wanting to see what he had done. He could only hope that Demix found peace with the goddess and he wished him luck for his journey.

Leon came up to him as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Let's give him a burial at least this way the goddess will have mercy upon him and hopefully she will save him from his sins past." Leon said as he walked over and Zelliea along with himself began to make a grave.

After hours of digging they had finally placed Demix inside the grave as they were all now standing around him. Van only looked down to the grave with sadness as Leon spoke the words of passing, so that he would have a safe journey to the afterlife. Van then became upset that this had to happen and now he promised himself he would not stop until Raijion had paid for his sins with his life. The group said there final goodbye's to Demix even though he was a enemy he still had honor in the end. Turning now they returned to the path that would now lead them to a new city and another battle. The Golden City of Alsuran, a city that was said to be a safe heaven and protected by the goddess herself, there they would rest and take a break from their long battle. But as to what awaited the group there they didn't know they could only guess as the set out to seek now the goddess herself.


	3. Chapters 6 and 7

Chapter 6

After taking the small boy back to the village, the group found themselves heartbroken for him; though it would be tough he would have to survive with the village, for now he had no one to look after him. Again the Black Knight had taken away some ones loved one for his own games and in the end he has won again. This made Van even more upset time and time again even after they had destroyed these towers. Again Raijion would win in some way he would get the better and they were left with nothing.

They had nowhere else to go now but to the famed Golden City of Alsuran, there they could rest and find yet another tower, but before they could do that they had to pass through the valley of death to get there. A plagued area that had undead monsters and sickness spread where ever you looked. Here there was said a dark witch lived and any who crossed paths with her were either killed or if they showed promise taken in by her and then changed to the very monsters that walked that space of earth. They would have to travel by foot there for the horse would go nowhere near the valley at all, for fear of the creatures that lurked in the woods behind it.

"Van do you think we can take another path, heading this way is just too dangerous, anything could be waiting for us there, and what happens if something goes wrong, it's a risk that could cost us a lot." Zelliea said as she looked on the map, this was not a place that looked to be the best route even if it was the fastest it still looked to dangerous.

"No we are taking this path we can't let the Black Knight win anymore, to many people are being hurt, and we can't let that happen anymore, if we continue to slow our pace then he wins in the end. This I cannot allow Zelliea I'm sorry but we are going to head through the valley, even if it is dangerous we all knew the risks we would have to take when we took this quest." Van spoke slowly as the turned into the woods now that would lead them to the valley.

The valley's wood laid dark and dying as the continued on, it was like death itself lived here, but then again death's army did live here. Monsters from myth and lore walked these earth and the ones that were only told in stories waited in the dark for those that were not smart enough to stay away. Off into the distance the group could hear a howling in the wind Leon and Zelliea pulled out there weapons and got ready.

"Hunters… they must have gotten our scent this is not going to be good." Leon spoke as he back into the group and began to watch all sides now, as he did he thought quickly, Hunters were werewolves of old, complete animal in nature yet they had fear of fire, it was the one thing that they dared not go into for their flesh would burn easy. "Here the both of you take these." Leon said as he passed them a red crystal, "They are flame crystals they will allow you to cast a fire spell, use it only if they came at you in the mean time we must make it to the valley they will not follow us in there! Move now!" Leon said as he could see a pack of them heading down a hill now, blood lust in there yellowish eyes as there fangs were bared. Their claws digging into the ground to gain more speed to overtake there now sighted prey.

The group moved quickly now heading for the valley Leon leading the way, as one of them leaped into the air he quickly spoke a spell and from his hand produced a fire ball that burned at the creature sending flying over the group as it yelled out in pain. Its body burning alive, a few of the pack turned and began to rip and tear into their own kin; to them the creature was now food. The rest of them continued on not wanting the meek flesh of their own kin but the raw and living flesh of the group. Van turned to see one coming close to Zelliea as he lifted his hand the crystal lit up and let out a ball of fire hitting the creature dead in its face as it fell to the ground dead. Zelliea turned to thank him but then saw it was a trap; there off in the distance was another pack, ready to attack from the front and sides of the group.

"Van look out, there is to many! We can't take them all!" She said as she lifted the crystal to kill yet another one that came to close.

The group ahead now took off full speed and head for Van and the others, there fangs ready to rip and kill as they would now trap them all. Van, Zelliea, and Leon all stopped and waited for them to come now, they got their weapons ready Zelliea firing now 4 arrows to take down a few of the monsters, yet more took its place. Leon began to cast a spell but it was too late, the monsters were now on them.

Van saw everything in slow motion now, 'Is this the end. Is this how the goddess is going to let us die, here by the hands of monsters? Raijion will win and all happiness from this world will be taken and killed.' He thought to himself as he lifted his sword to shield himself. This was the end for the group; this was going to be how they fell and how darkness would consume the world.

Chapter 7

This was there end they were finally going to die, they awaited deaths sweet embrace but then lifted there gaze as they could hear the creatures crying out in pain. Van watched as daggers flew out from the shadows and pierced every single one of them with deadly accuracy. Hitting them as if they were targets on a field. Effortless in their aim as one by one the monsters fell in death. The group looked around as now all of the pack was destroyed in a swift and single strike Van looked around the woods to see who had helped them but then turned to see into the valley, his heart beat faster his hands gripped his sword tighter now as his anger began to build. There off in the distance stood one of the Black Knights Generals, Rouge herself in all her beauty, and there at her left was the Black Knight himself holding his Dark Blade down into the ground as his hand rested on the hilt of the blade.

"You… you bastard!" Van shouted out as he took off to the valley now full speed.

Zelliea and Leon turned to see him shout and take off both of them looked to one another as they took off after him. It was then that Leon saw that it was that had him on edge, so the Dark Lord himself had graced them with himself now. Zelliea moved faster now to keep pace with Van as she tried to take lead from him before he did something out of text, she would not lose him here, and she cared to much for him to go rushing into the battle in case there was a trap.

"My Lord wait! Stop! It could be a trap!" She shouted but nothing she said went to him, she then moved faster now faster than anything she had done before and cut in front of him, "Van stop!" She yelled out stopping in front of him now and causing him to hold his speed.

"Zelliea move, this is my fight now." "No it could be a trap, just think will you what happens if you die, who will destroy the towers! We can't do it alone Van." She said as she looked at him hurt now. "Van looked away then looked to her again, "I'm sorry Zelliea." He said as he placed his hand on her shoulder then turned to face the Black Knight, "What do you want here?" He said still angry at him his sword pointed in his direction.

"Well now is that how you Holy Order people greet a friend, I can see why the village fell so easy, you have no order even in your own group Van, how sad and you even have the act to bare your fang at me, right after I just saved your lives. This is a disrespect to someone who has shown you mercy my friend." His cold emotionless voice rang out from behind the huge dark armor. As he picked up the large blade spinning it around over the top of his head and aimed it to Van, "I can see that you don't intend to let me talk so if you want to attack me if you dare Van."

Van gripped his sword tightly but then placed it in the ground as he looked at him still with hate, "We are friends no longer Raijion what you did is unforgiveable, you killed the King and left the Queen in bare fear of you, then you went against the Order and killed innocent lives! No! No friend of mine would ever do that to us! Never! You are dead to me like the monsters you command. I don't know why you wanted to save us but I'm not going to thank you for it either. I will not play your games." Van said as he clinched his fist.

"Well it seems that you didn't know the half of it then, your Order, your goddess is all fake my friend, it is the wrong path, I tried to tell you once before but none of you would ever listen to me… No you chose to turn away and think that I was speaking nonsense about it. If anything my friend you were the one that betrayed me, you turned against your best friend when I came to you for help and spat it back in my face, for this I will not forgive you of." Raijion said as he placed his sword into the ground. He then turned away from the group as he looked over to the now raising sun.


	4. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the sun began to rise, Raijion looked at it in wonderment almost as its glory let the sky and turned it blood red. The look of death was on the face of it as it rose to power. Its warmth reaching out to all that was in its wake, the forest though did not welcome it with open arms instead it fought with it and blew a cold nights air onto the group. Zelliea shivered at the wind and stood closer to her brother as now Raijion turn to look at them all.

"It makes me wonder just how much you know my friends. The path you follow is false, the goddess you follow is wrong, she is leading you to your very death, and you don't even see it." Raijion spoke now; his blue eyes seemed to be glowing with dark power as his whole armored body moved to face them.

"That is a lie the goddess is of the light, she is here to bring peace to all of those who choose to follow her! You are the one who follows her evil sister and wants to bring death and destruction to all in her wake. She has forced you to do things that would not be you Raijion why can't you see that!" Leon spoke to him now upset at the fact that he would say such lies.

"Am I liar Leon? You don't even know why you were sent on this quest now do you? You think it was to stop me but you are not sure, for my actions doesn't lead to the goddess of darkness waking now do they?" Raijion spoke again this time from behind his full faced helmet he smirked at the group, "You all have this idea that I am going to wake her yet you are far from the truth. I tried to tell you the truth I found those years ago but you attacked and bared your fangs at me then, and now you bare them again even to this day! You all betrayed me; you all left me to die alone in this darkness that I now use to bring the truth of it all!" Raijion said as he pulled his sword out of the ground and aimed it for the group.

Raijion's massive sword began to glow, a dark aura encasing it as he lifted it into the air. Van pulled his sword from the ground as well and shouted to the group, "Get out of the way now!" He lunged forward and blocked the attack from hitting its mark.

"You think that by a show of power you will beat us Black Knight! Your wrong, my friend Raijion died a long time ago! He would never have followed darkness never! He was kind and caring, he loved all the people, he would never have hurt anyone no matter if they were evil or not, no you are just a monster that has his face, you are nothing like him! And now for that I will beat you hear and now!" Van said pushing Raijion backwards now and lunging for him again.

"Oh this is fun now we get to enjoy a battle of our own now don't we." Rouge said as she pulled out her weapon of choice. It looked like a wheel with blades upon it, Leon and Zelliea had never seen anything like it before in their life, but here now in front of them this woman had one and she knew how to use it well. She was Raijion's top general, and she got her name from killing her enemies fast and on key. "Let's play."

Zelliea moved out of the way as daggers from her hands flew at her now, almost catching her off guard as they did. Leon began to speak one of his spells when she appeared next to him.

"Oh no no no this will not do at all for you to be casting at a time like this monk." She spoke as her left leg came and hit him across the back of the head sending him flying out and away from her.

Zelliea took aim now that she had a chance and shot an arrow at her. Rouge turned just in time to catch the arrow and break it. The girl with the arrow was good she could tell, but not good enough, she was lucky to get that shot off but she would not get another chance like that to catch her off guard. Rouge moved in fast now and trust her weapon at her, Zelliea dodged it quickly and brought her fist up to try and connect with her face, but it was meet with Rouge's own hand blocking it from making contact.

"I have to say you are fast, and your skills are good; no wonder you protect your master like I protect mine. But you know your master is wrong in where he goes, you will all die if you keep this up. Stop now well you are ahead little girl." Rouge said her hand gently brushing upon her breast as she did; she pulled out a second weapon one very much the same and spun around cutting Zelliea across the stomach, "Dam girl you are fast."

Zelliea was caught off guard by Rouge feeling her up but she regained her stance when she saw her pull another weapon out, but she was still to slow at that point for the second weapon had hit her dead on cutting her badly. "You want to protect your master who fights for evil. You were once a famed dancer. So why do you do this, you are following a path of evil now; you are committing crimes that don't suit you. Why would you do such a thing? Why would you harm innocent people in order to make your own gain?" She spoke as she pulled an arrow from her pack and drew it back, the tip of the arrow began to glow in a blue aura now, "Light give me power take down my enemy and show her the way to your warm embrace!" She shot the arrow and it moved with amazing speed and hit Rouge in the shoulder as she tried to dodge the attack.

"Dam it!" She said as she hit the ground rolling a few feet away then stopping, "Your arrow of the Phoenix. It is said that it never misses its shot, I guess I got to ahead of myself girl but that will be your last." Rouge said as she pulled out a few more daggers and let them fly and take wing. Zelliea dodge them with ease now and then looked to Leon who was now ready.

"You were the one that was found off guard wench! Now feel the fires of light! Flames of light burn bright and bring this one of evil to your embrace show her the wrongs and crimes she has done and pure her heart into your loving embrace! Dragon's Flame!"

A fierce burst of fire flew from Leon's staff as the flame took the shape of a dragon now and then wrapped itself around Rouge then burst into a huge flame burning everything within its touch to nothing but ash and heap.

"We got her sister." Leon spoke.

He went to move now to help Van but something stopped him then a look of fear came upon his face as he could feel his life's blood pour out onto the ground first across his back, then from his chest, his legs and arms as well then his face as he slowly fell to the ground.

"You poor bastard you think that will stop me! You are sadly mistaken; I can't die not as long as I have to protect my Lord and Master! You two will never win." She spoke as she then appeared behind him holding out even more daggers now between her hands and fingers. "That was my Strike of Shadows. You are lucky I didn't aim for anything vital or you would no longer be here monk."

Zelliea looked in horror as her brother was beaten right in front of her, "Stop it!" She said as she charged in pulling out more arrows from her pack she let 4 more fly over aimed for Rouge.

"Dam it that girl is getting better by the second. It looks as if her tie with her brother is powerful." Rouge said to herself as she dodging the arrows 3 of them almost hitting her dead on. "She is becoming a pain even now."

Both she and Zelliea looked at one another their eyes not moving, both not making one motion to attack the other. They were about to make their attack when there was a sudden blast of wind from the clashing of the dark and light blade. Raijion and Van were now using the powers of light and darkness to fight and they were destroying the forest with every swing.

"You can't win this time Raijion, now that I know you are nothing more than a monster I will kill you hear and now!" Van said as he swung his sword across to cut him in half.

Raijion dodge the blade with ease Van was angry and his anger made him easy to read, "You think you will win my friend but you are far from the truth. The truth is the very goddess you follow is going to kill you all, she is in need of an offering to come to this world and take command, she only wants to destroy and rebuild it. Your goddess believes that humans are too pure in evil ways now that she wishes to kill you all and never start anew. Humans are evil Van but there is also those that are good now aren't there? Yes even I know this that is why I work in darkness for darkness is the beginning and end of all things, darkness hold the secret of how our world was created Van. Light didn't give birth to everything you see here, no it was darkness, light only helped in molding everything so there would be a balance of power. And humans would not have too much for in the wrong hands they would destroy even themselves. But you didn't want to hear this. No you believe your goddess is right and that she will bring peace when really she wishes your death for she thinks that you are evil in your own way!"

Raijion brought his sword down upon Van's and sent him flying away smashing into the trees nearby. He then charged at him baring his sword in hand this time bring his fist into his gut then spinning around he landed a kick to the side of Van's head sending him again flying into more of the dead trees that still stood on their battlefield.

Van got up slowly feeling the pain from being his so hard, "He is so powerful how I could have lost like this." He spoke to himself as he held his gut and pulled his sword up slowly.

Raijion was on him again with lightning fast speed, he smashed another fist into his gut, and crying out in pain Van gripped his sword harder as Raijion planted his sword into the ground now and continued to land more punches on him over and over again. The tree to his back, Van could not move at all, the only thing he could do was take the hits one by one. He finally lost his grip on his sword as it fell slowly to the ground. His vision going blur as he watched it fall, and soon followed his body slowly falling to the ground his head hitting the ground as it did.

"This battle here should show you Van. That you doubt your goddess and your mission… you think that your path is right yet in your mind you don't know of this to be true. You want it to be but you are unsure you are lacking in your faith and you don't want your friends to die because of your choice in this matter... look at you, on the ground weak from this thing you call light. Where is your goddess now Van, I will tell you… she is laughing at you because you fell so easy. This match I win, take your friends and go if you continue you better be ready to fight for your goddess with more power than this. For next we meet…" His blue orbs glowed even more now as he looked him dead in the eyes, "You will die…" Raijion turned to Rouge now, "Let go Rouge, leave them…"

Zelliea looked in horror both her brother and Van fell in this fight, she couldn't do a thing, she was useless in this battle, and she had to make it right, "Raijion! You will pay for this!" She shouted tears forming in her eyes she pulled an arrow back and let it fly.

The arrow hit Raijion's armor but did nothing but break and fall to the ground, "Your weapon is useless against me girl." He said as he appeared in front of her and grabbed her by the neck, "Take your life and live it your power with the goddess is strong but not strong enough that you can face me in battle." He threw her aside like she was nothing. Opening a portal he looked at them one last time, "This should prove that you all are not ready." Raijion then vanished in the portal along with Rouge both gone without leaving behind anything to show were they went. Like phantoms they left the group cold and bleeding on the ground wounded and beaten.

"My Lord I have failed you again… I could do nothing against him… nothing at all… brother I failed you to… you were almost killed and yet I could not save you…" Zelliea said as she began to close her eyes now, her vision blurring but something got hold of them, someone was coming. Could it have been the hunters? Where they coming back to finish them now? No this was going to be the end of them, they had failed the goddess.


End file.
